An Even Greater Hunstgirl
by Maeph93
Summary: Jake Long thought he made the right choice when he wished for Rose to never be taken by the Huntsclan. He got his wish, but what he didn't expect to get is an even greater enemy. With the most ruthless Huntsgirl he's ever faced, Jake is going to have to protect those he loves before the new Huntsgirl takes a very important life. His. ON HIATUS due to lack of inspiration.


**A/N:** Hello, readers. This is Maeph93 with my first AD: JL story. As we all know, Rose made the wish to destroy all Huntsclan and then Jake tried to save her, and did. This story takes place during homecoming with a twist. A MAJOR one. I'm hoping I can keep with it. I have information about my OC on my profile. Feel free to check her out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any aspect of American Dragon: Jake Long, or Homecoming. I do, however own the plot and OC, who will appear later.

**A/N:** You can just skip to the Huntsclan part if you'd like. I wouldn't be offended.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Summary:** Rose makes the wish to destroy all Huntsclan, and then Jake tried to save her so she could live a normal life. She did. There's a major catch, though.

* * *

In the downtown streets of New York City, thousands of citizens were dancing their hearts away on a very special day: Homecoming. The streets were quiet, the houses filled with the adults that didn't wish to attend the dance, and the nighttime air stood still. People were out and celebrating Homecoming, but to some, they weren't simply celebrating a dance, they were fighting for their lives!

On top of the Millard Fillmore Middle School building, there was a battle raging on between mythological dragons and the Huntsclan. The Huntsman's main purpose was to defeat the magical creatures, such as the dragons. Presently, the Huntsmen were winning. They had the dragons safeguarded with slaying weapons while the two teenagers, Spud and Trixie, had been rolled up in the rug by 88 and 89.

While everyone was struggling, the main Huntsman put the final crystal into place. As it was put into place, all the skull's eyes lit up, and started joining each other. The American Dragon, Jake Long, struggled briefly from the chains imprisoning him before he turned to the love of his life, his enemy, Rose.

"Please, Rose. Don't do this," he pleaded.

Rose cast the American Dragon a glance out of her eye before walking to the Huntsman, her uncle.

"Well done, _Huntsgirl_," he complemented. Walking to the middle of the circle, he held the Aztec skull up in the air where a force field enclosed it. The other Aztec skulls joined the raised skull and in a triumphant voice, he declared, "By the Pantheon of Aztec's skulls, I hereby wish for the destruction of all—"

He was cut off as a green beam hit his back, knocking him unconscious. The skull floated into Rose's hands. "The destruction of all huntsclan!" she finished.

The dragons, Jake, the Hunstclan, Spud, and Trixie stared at Rose, watching as the skulls shot a mysterious energy force into the sky, causing a green shockwave to pulse through the city. One by one, the Huntsclan's marks begin to glow, some appearing on their arm, their back, and their head. In screams and struggles, each one floated into the sky, and then vanished.

Jake stared at the Aztec crystal as Rose began unchaining him. When he was free, a dazed American Dragon morphed back into his human self and approached Rose.

"Rose, why did you-?"

"I said there was only one way this could end, and this is it," she answered, turning to face Jake for possibly the last time. "With the destruction of the Huntsclan."

Placing his arms on her shoulder, he said, "But you're one of them. That means…" He trailed off, unable to process the thought of losing Rose forever.

"I know what it means!" she snapped as she stared him in the eye. "But even if we destroy the skulls, they still know your human identity changer. They'd find your family like they did mine. This way, they'd be safe. They'll all be safe," she stated, putting a hand on Jake's cheek.

The two lovers watched as the Huntsman's form was lifted into the air, and then eviscerated, leaving behind only his cape. After they heard a whirring noise, Rose knew it was her time for her departure. She lifted her hand into the sky without so much as a second thought, knowing that in her heart Jake and his family would be safe.

"Thanks, Jake. For everything. I'll never forget you."

In a last ditch effort to save her, Jake cried out, "Rose! No!" and grabbed her hand. She had sacrificed so much, and he didn't think he could live without her.

"Jake, let go. It'll be okay. I promise."

Jake looked up into Rose's eyes, and his face saddened. "I'll be okay," she added.

Rose's hand slipped out of Jake's and she rose up to her death, a sight that Jake would have nightmares about for years to come if he didn't do something. He watched as she rose higher into the night sky. Finally, he turned his attention to the skull, scooped it up, and approached Fu, Gramps, Spud, Trixie, Haley and Sun.

"We have to use the skull to save her!"

"Sorry, kid, but the skulls need to be destroyed. Those powers are just too dangerous," Fu stated.

"If you use them for your own personal gain—" Gramps started.

"It wouldn't be for my personal gain. It would be for _her_!" Jake cried, pointing a finger at Rose. "She deserves a normal life with a family that cares about her."

He raised the skull higher, and cried, "I wish Rose was _never_ taken by the Huntsclan!"

Everyone watched as a vortex rose in the air and attempted to reach Rose. Right as Rose's form was eviscerating, the vortex reached Rose. Another green shockwave filled the city, and the night was silent. Jake stood waiting for Rose to return, but she never did. His eyebrows hardening and teeth clenching, he growled, and smashed the skull into the ground. One by one, the other skulls exploded, and two of the gargoyle's faces fell off and lay on the ground as a pile of rubble.

"Consider them _destroyed_," he spat. Turning into dragon form, a livid Jake flew off into the sky, no one following him because they knew they wouldn't be able to take his mind off what had just happened.

* * *

The bell rang the next day during school, signaling the end of yet another fall school day. As students collected books, some chatted animatedly away with their friends, Jake and his friends exited the school, Jake having a grim expression on his face after the events of last night.

"Hey, bro. How you holding up?" Spud asked.

"We missed you during free period," Trixie Carter added.

Jake's eyes fell to the ground, and he said somberly, "I was patrolling the city. As far as I can tell, her wish came true. No Huntsclan anywhere."

"But what about your wish?" Trixie asked as Jake waited for the school bus, which he wasn't going to even go on. "I mean, if the Rose that exists today was never taken by the Huntsclan, that means all the stuff between you and her never happened. She lived a whole other life."

"As long as she's happy," Jake mumbled, putting on his helmet and adjusting his strap. "Well, later guys. I'm off to Gramp's shop for some Drag— whoa!" he cried as he bumped into someone who dropped some books. That someone happened to Jake's favorite person in the world, Rose.

Turning around, he said, "Sorry, I—" He stopped upon realizing who it was. He smiled the first smile he had had in almost a day, and said, "Hey there."

Rose directed herself to the voice and replied, "Hey yourself. You look really familiar," she added. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Jake blinked, unsure of how to respond the question. He chose to say, "No, sorry."

"I'd better get going," she added, waving to her parents who waved back. "Nice seeing you." And with that, she left. Jake couldn't help but stare as she hugged her parents, got in the car, and left. He only pivoted until he couldn't see Rose anymore. Although she was long gone, he continued looking at the same spot Rose had left. There was a symbol on her hand, a symbol that he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried.

It was the mark of the Huntsclan.

"Jakee?" Trixie asked, waving a hand in his face. "Are you all right?"

Jake didn't respond. Instead, he kicked up speed on his skateboard and headed to Grandpa's shop with news that would worry both the old man and the talking dog. He was so busy on the way over that he didn't see a girl that was talking to 88 and 89.

* * *

"Hold the phone, Jake. So, what you're saying is that your wish came true, but Rose still has the mark of the Huntsclan, right?" Fu asked, slightly confused.

"Yes!" Jake cried, relieved that he at least believed him, unlike his grandpa who told Jake that he wasn't thinking straight.

"I don't believe you."

Jake's smile turned into a frown as he glared at the 600 year-old dog.

"Jake, the implications of that happening is simply impossible. You wished for Rose to never be taken by the Huntsclan, yet she still had the marking. That would mean that Rose remembers your romance, and she wouldn't have asked who you were, am I right?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean—I don't know."

"Well, that would be impossible, unless…" Gramps trailed off, lost in thought. Fu Dog and Jake watched him as he wandered around the shop aimlessly. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"Unless what, G?" Jake asked, eager to learn what happened.

"Unless by wishing for Rose to never be taken by the Hunstclan, you somehow made it where Rose wasn't taken by the Huntsclan, which resulted in none of yesterday's events occurring, which means—" Grandpa trailed off again.

"Which means what, G?"

"The Huntsclan's army still exists. And if they still exist..." Grandpa trailed off for the third time before he ran over to the safe, punched in some numbers, and gasped. "Oh no."

Jake and Fu Dog gasped as well when they saw that the vault that used to contain the Aztec Skulls was empty.

"The skulls are gone!" Grandpa said.

"What does that mean?"

Grandpa looked at Jake, a grave expression on his aging face, and said the words that Jake feared most, "The Huntsclan might have the power to annihilate all magical creatures."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think of the epic first chapter? It was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided I was not interested in a 2500-3000 word chapter. Besides, I like the way I ended it here. Usually, I like it when people review, but I'm getting to the point where if someone just favorites/follows the story instead of reviewing, it's fine by me. Reviews are appreciated, but are not recommended. See you next chapter. Updates will be sporadic.


End file.
